


The Schoolboy Crush Lives

by Grettkit



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is Sebastian, M/M, Slow Updates, barry is gay, klaine broke up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grettkit/pseuds/Grettkit
Summary: Barry basically lives in coffee, much like he did when he was in highschool. One say at Jitters, he starts checking out a familiar man from back in his Lima days.(Klaine isn't a thing) Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen fic.





	The Schoolboy Crush Lives

Barry was enjoying coffee at Jitters with his friends. No big deal, this is something he did a lot. That is until he starts to actually look at the other people in the bustling joint. His eyes landed on a body with a plaid shirt and with perfectly side parted gelled-back dark brown hair. Barry decided he loved this sight and continued staring for a couple more seconds as Cisco and Caitlin continued their seemingly inconsequential, at least to Barry, conversation. 

Suddenly he gets up from their table on the mini balcony Jitters has and started making his way toward the table with the incredibly attractive, and incredibly alone, man. As he gets to be next to him, using his Sebastian charm, Barry says, "So crazy, I'm sitting over there, checking out this guy, and all of the sudden I'm like, 'Wait a second, I know that hair," as he sits down in the only other chair at the table. 

"Oh my God, Sebastian! It's been so long! What are you doing in Central City?" Blaine reacts with clear surprise and the brightest smile Barry has seen in years. 

"I actually live here now. Have ever since I graduated college. Anyway, what's the hottest piece of ass in Lima, possibly ever, doing in Central?" Barry, now basically Sebastion with how much he's been submerged into his old persona, inquired with one of his signature smirks. 

"Well, I just moved here actually." Blaine started to exhibit the tell tale signs of plain saddness: wrapping both hands around his coffee coupled with a deep sigh, a look that conveyed how hard it was for him to formulate his next sentence. "I'm single now, too" 

For once, Sebastian had been shocked into silence, he had thought for sure that Klaine would stay together this time. "Oh shit, if you ever want to talk about it, I won't be going anywhere. Also, if you want to do more than talking, I'm still very single, been holding out for my bashful school boy," Sebastian finally articulated after a moment of thought coupled with slight shock. As he talked, Sebastian had been writing his number on a napkin, concluding his flirting by sliding it in front of Blaine. 

Sebastian started to get up, sensing how Blaine just wanted to be alone. "I'll keep that in mind," he responded while pulling his phone out of his pocket. Sebastian left to return to his friends with one final flirtatious wink. 

Blaine watched Sebastian until Seb sat down again back on the upper part, back to his confused friends. Blaine gave a wide smile while typing a text to his newest contact:

/How about you show me around the city Friday night? ;)/

Before He got up and left.

Sebastian figured he should explain this to his friends before they exploded. Or not. "Anyway, I think Captain Cold was, and still is, a kick ass name. Implies a lot about him, if you know what I mean. "


End file.
